freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Den-o: Imagin (your time to scoop on on imagin stories!
Imagin! the movie imagin features the life stories of all the imagin in kamen rider den-o. each has an episode for themsleves. the final episodes is possible meetings between eachother. Ep 1 ep 1, titled "i'll make you cry!"/kintaros's story it about kintaros. it features kintaros being an imagin that was fascintated with martial arts. he was trained by an old "bearded dragon" imagin, who was the master of strength. kintaros was late for school many times, but he tried his best. at the end, bearded dragon tells him that he shouldn't be too worried about strength and all that more then what really mattered. Ep 2 ep 2, titled "lies, lies, lies.../urataros used to tell the truth! is an episode about urataros. in it, urataros used to be a very true kid. but, he liked one girl, and truth never helped him get closer to her. eventually, he gives up on being always true and discoveres he is good with lies. the girl never liked him though because of him before he started lying. many people fell in love with him, but his love was with the "goldfish imagin", the girl that never liked him. Ep 3 ep 3, titled " fly little birdie/ seig the prince seig used to be song of king "eagle" imagin, and was used to being considered high. but he became snotty and rich and greedy, and even stole some money form his father. his father was so mad he banished seig, and seigwent of. Ep 4 ep 4, titled "manners first/ teddy's tale is about teddy. teddy used to live in a quet land. being a "swordfish" imagin, he was very mannered. he wanted though to find his true identity, not the one he hid in his kindness. so, one day he stood up in front of the school bully. Ep 5 ep 5, titled "evil is my game/ negataros's negative side of the movie, is about negataros. negataros was a bully of his school. he had his gang. but unlike other bullies, he wasn't all tough. he used evil inventions, like the acid ball gun. one day, teddy stood up to him. negataros quickly beat him but teddy was called a hero and found his real passion: standing up and helping people. Ep 6 ep 6, called "break/ ryuutaros history of life is about ryuutaros. he was a loosery kid who everyone laughed at, so he wanted to be cool. he started break dancing and got some respect, but he had to hide his true heart. Ep 7 eo 7, called "evening, darling/ eve! is about eves story. eve used to be a loyal army member, but when her general died she became the general. Ep 8 ep 8, called "the devil has a heart/ momo featured is momotaros's story. he used to have a special trainer. he was a nice kid. he had a tight bond with his teacher, but when his teacher died, he took on his teachers power. Ep 9 ep 9, called "candy caring deneb/ deneb is featured is Deneb's Story Final episode final episode, called "interactions and meeting/ they meet up! is an episode about the imagin meeting eachother. Category:Imagin Category:Kamen rider Den-o